


One more coffee before you come

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna and Zoeya met at the coffeeshop and has been going there everyday since then. After dating a few weeks Lalna finally takes the courage to ask if Zoeya wants to spend the night at his flat. Will the night go as hoped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more coffee before you come

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god I haven’t written in a long time. But I haven’t been in the mood but today I finally settled for an idea. This is for the anon who requested more Zoelna. It’s in an entirely different mood than the previous Zoelna I’ve done but I hope that’s ok. It’s partly inspired by shiplordhubert’s and [ tikukolover’s](http://tikukolover.tumblr.com/post/40377825639/headcanons-i-have-for-shiplordhuberts-yogscoffee) Yogscoffee AU head canons, but most of it is my headcanons for the AU.

 “Lalna? Are you dreaming?” Zoeya giggled, he looked up at her slightly distracted. They were sitting in their usual booth at the Coffee Cottage, the local coffee shop. There were only a few people there since it was already 8.30 pm and it was a workday. It was nice spring weather outside though and the sun was low on the horizon spreading an orange light over the small town.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Lalna answered and turned his attention back at his girlfriend.

“I asked you what you want to drink,” she said smirking at his confused behaviour. He often drifted away in his thoughts, now they were about the first time he met her. It was a day in late March and he was on his way home, his hands going numb in the cold and he was looking for somewhere to wait out the pouring rain.

“Oh, okay, just a double espresso with extra sugar,” he said, Zoeya sighed but didn’t protest, she was used to his caffeine addiction by now. When she left the table to order Lalna went back to the thoughts that had been wandering in his mind.

***

Before the day he met Zoeya he had always headed straight back to the dorms after the school day was over, he wasn’t really a social guy and he preferred being alone to study or experiment with science. But it had started pouring down when he was on his way home, and he didn’t have an umbrella, so he had gotten soaking wet and rushed into the nearest warm place he could find. Unfortunately a lot of people had seemed to be in his position, so all the tables were occupied and he had to share with someone. He had picked a table at random and ended up together with Zoeya and her brother Teep. To begin with he had just looked down at the table and sipped on his coffee quietly. And since Teep was mute Zoeya had been the only one talking. After a while she had started to ask him questions, his name, where he lived, what he studied, what he liked to do and the mood had lightened a bit. When the rain drizzled instead of poured he had said goodbye and hurried back home. But she had stayed in his mind and he found himself going to the coffee shop in hope that he might see the chatty redhead again. And sure there she was, at the same table as before and he had asked if he could join them. And so it began that almost every day he would meet with them at the coffee shop and they would talk about all sorts of things. Until one day he took the courage to ask her out for dinner, she said yes and the following weekend he cooked a nice meal for her, he was quite a talented cook too. But what he had totally messed up was the fact that she was a vegetarian, so she hadn’t been able to eat the main part of the dish and he had felt terrible. But as she was about to leave she said she forgave him and that it had been very nice. And after an awkward pause she gave him a cute smile and kissed him goodbye, leaving him standing in the doorway with a stupid grin on his face. After that they had continued to meet at the coffee shop, but on every weekend they met to hang out and go to the cinema, park or restaurant.

***

“Here you go,” Zoeya said and placed the reeking cup in front of him. He smiled and nodded thankfully. They drank their coffee in silence, just enjoying the company of one another. The other customers left one by one until leaving only Minty, one of the baristas, still cleaning off the tables. It was nearly closing time but since they were loyal customers they were usually allowed to stay a bit longer. After a while when both cups were empty they stood up to leave.

“Thanks for the coffee Minty, delicious as always,” he said to the barista as they began walking out.  Smiling and waving at them, she closed the shop behind them. They started walking along the road, Lalna took Zoeya’s hand gently and she leaned her head against his shoulder. When they reached the crossroad where Zoeya usually left to go back to the campus Lalna didn’t let go of her hand.

"You could, um, come over to mine instead? For the night? I mean only if you want to..." He asked her anxious about the answer. She had never been to his flat and they had never spent the night together before. But he felt like he was ready for the next step even if it was something he hadn’t prepared. Zoeya blushed and Lalna thought her answer would be no, but to his surprise she nodded.

“On one condition though, I’m not going to use your toothbrush so you’ll have to let me go home and fetch it, and maybe some other stuff too,” she said smiling at him. He smiled happily giving her a quick peck on the cheek and they walked to the campus area where Zoeya and Teep lived. Zoeya made him wait outside the door of the dorm in the corridor and he leaned against the wall without a complaint. After a couple of minutes he started to wonder why it took so much time. It was only a toothbrush, not her whole closet that she needed to pack down. But before he could open the door to ask what took so much time, Zoeya rushed out of the door with a small toilet bag.

“All that time for that?” Lalna said, raising his eyebrows as he smiled, amused. She shrugged, apologizing, and they left walking towards his flat. He lived there alone since he didn’t like to share.

***

“I know it’s a mess, but I didn’t really plan for this,” Lalna said gesturing at the different phials, bottles and scientific instruments covering the coffee table and most of the kitchen surfaces. The flat was a bit too small for his liking, especially since he did a lot of experiments at home, but it was hard finding something affordable that didn’t lie too far away from the university. But he could just fit a small table beside the fridge, nestled in a corner of the kitchen, a sofa with TV and a coffee table opposite. The bathroom to the left made a nice shield for the last corner where the double bed stood.

“Be careful with the experiments, try not to touch anything of that, it’s nothing seriously dangerous, but just to be safe,” Lalna said and smiled at Zoeya who curiously looked around in the flat. He walked up to the coffee table and lifted a glass beaker, swirling the transparent liquid it held.

“Look at this,” he said grabbing a piece of metal and dipping the corner into the liquid. In a split second the liquid turned cobalt blue and Lalna looked up grinning.

“Awesome! That’s super cool,” Zoeya said in awe as Lalna put the beaker down carefully.

“If you want anything, food or drink, just check the fridge. I’m gonna take a shower, but it’ll be quick, don’t worry,” He said and went in to the bathroom, leaving Zoeya alone. He tried hard to be fast and thorough at the same time, he wanted to be at his best for her, especially since they would be sharing the same bed. When he was done he dried his hair, wrapping a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom to grab clean clothes.

***

The first thing he noticed was that the blinds were down and the whole flat was lit up by a single floor lamp by the sofa.

“Zoeya did you-“, his voice disappeared when he turned around the corner and saw the bed. The two bedside tables were covered in tea lights lighting up Zoeya from behind. She was sitting on the middle of the bed with her long legs wrapped to the side supporting herself with her left arm. What had shocked Lalna the most was the black and red lace underwear matching her short and spiky hair that seemed to glow in the dim light from the candles.

“Do you like it?” Zoeya asked with uncertainty in her voice. Lalna walked up to the bed, leaning forward and cupping his hands around her face.

“You are beautiful, I can’t believe you did this for me,” he said and smiled gratefully at her. She blushed and looked down, stroking her thigh.

“I wasn’t sure at first, I mean I didn’t know if you’d like it, that’s why I took so long, well you know maybe this is not your thing, or maybe it-“, Lalna interrupted her by giving her a deep kiss. He grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes.

“Honestly, it’s perfect. I couldn’t wish for anything else,” he said to her earnestly. “I love how it matches your hair, I’ve always liked the colour.” With a smirk, he dragged his hand playfully through her bright red hair before sliding it down her neck feeling the softness of her skin stopping at her shoulder. She placed her hands on his still damp chest and kissed him slowly. He opened his mouth to meet her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip teasingly before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could still taste the remains of the chocolate mocha she’d had at the coffeehouse and it mixed with the taste of the mint mouthwash he’d flushed his mouth with just before leaving the bathroom. He climbed up on the bed still with his lips locked with hers whilst she leaned back until her head rested against the pillows and Lalna towered over her. When Zoeya interrupted the kiss to breathe Lalna began to kiss her skin, trailing from the corner of her mouth down to her collarbone. He looked up at her smiling before kissing her deeply on the lips, then continuing the path down her chest and to the cleavage of her breasts. He pulled Zoeya up again and unhooked her bra with quick fingers, helping her slide it off. He cupped his hands around her breasts caressing the smooth skin with his thumbs. Zoeya slid her hands down his chest to the edge of the towel, unwrapping it slowly and revealing his stiff cock. Lalna gasped when she grabbed it and began to caress his head with her right hand.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked, hesitating for a moment. Lalna nodded and she responded by taking a firmer grasp and slowly pumping up and down. He leaned forwards and began to suck and nibble carefully at her nipples making her moan quietly. Moving one of his hands down between her legs, he rubbed his hand against the fabric of her pants, increasing the strength of her moans. He tugged at the waistband of her pants looking up from her chest.

“May I?” he asked her softly.

“Go on,” she said laying back down and lifting her hips so he could slide them down to her ankles. His fingers groped trying to find her clit and when she dug the fingernails of her free hand into his shoulder he knew he had found it. As he started to draw circles around her clit he took his other hand and slid a finger into her. Zoeya let go of his member and kneaded his chest in time with his fingers’ movements. He pushed in a second finger, firmly stroking upwards against her belly. Zoeya’s body tensed, bucking her hips trying to meet his fingers. But Lalna stopped the circular movement of his left hand and Zoeya looked at him pleading.

“Don’t stop,” she begged. Lalna leaned forward and kissed her.

“I can give you more than two fingers,” he murmured teasingly into her ear. Zoeya moaned a quiet ‘please’ and Lalna stretched to the bedside table opening the top drawer. He pulled out a condom which Zoeya took from him, eagerly tearing it open.  He shifted his hips so he came closer to her and Zoeya sat up half-way, propping herself up on one of her elbows. She put on the condom with fingers shaking from his touch, making Lalna help her roll it down. He pulled out his fingers and guided his cock inside her, groaning at the pleasure. Zoeya inhaled sharply and he stopped for a moment, worried it hurt her.

“Are you okay?” he asked her stroking, her chin.

“I’m fine,” she replied, breathing heavily, her cheeks blushing. She locked her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. Lalna began to thrust carefully, watching Zoeya’s reactions. She closed her eyes smiling with her mouth open, taking it as she enjoyed it he sped up the pace increasing the pleasure. Every thrust sent a shiver down his spine and based on Zoeya’s ragged breathing it did for her too. After a while when both of them were breathing heavily, Lalna flipped over, pulling Zoeya on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders and began to move with a slower pace than Lalna, shifting her hips in small circles, and biting her lip when she heard him shudder, an entirely new sensation cascading through his brain. He gripped her waist with a groan, desperate for her to speed up, and Zoeya caught the signal with a giggle, riding him ever more quickly. Lalna felt the warmth begin to grow in his stomach, he was so close now. All he could hear was his own hitched breaths mixed with Zoeya’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He groaned when he reached climax, digging his fingernails into her hips when his load pumped out in waves inside her. When he was finished, lying on the bed panting, Zoeya stopped moving and climbed higher up on so she was seated on his stomach rather than his hips. She bent down and kissed him softly, pulling off the condom and throwing it on the floor, when she saw his face she looked at him puzzled.

“Is something wrong, aren’t you pleased?” she asked him worried.  He shook his head and rose up on his elbows.

“No, I’m very pleased, it’s just that... Well I didn’t please you,” Lalna said, disappointed with himself. He flipped over again and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll make up for that,” He murmured kissing her nose, then her lips, and down her chin, trailing onto her neck and across her breasts until his delicate touch circled her navel. He had to shift backwards so he was sat on the edge of the bed to get a comfortable position. Then he slowly kissed her the rest of the way down to the auburn hairline, lingering every kiss a couple of seconds breathing in the smell of her sweat mixed with the fresh smell of soap. He reached out his tongue to her clit, carefully repeating the circular movement he did with his finger. Zoeya shivered and tangled her fingers in his thick blonde hair. He moved his tongue down, tasting the mixture of salt and sweet when licking inside her. After a couple of seconds he zigzagged up back to her clit repeating it all over again until it became a steady rhythm.  He noticed Zoeya digging her fingers, trembling from the pleasure, into his scalp. Lalna placed one of her legs onto his shoulder so he could reach better and then lying slightly on his side he took two fingers and pushed inside her. He ran his fingertips up inside her, rubbing hard and smirking against her when he felt her tense around his fingers, and hearing her urgent panting, he knew what he'd found. With a loud moan she climaxed bucking her hips, her whole body trembling, when he saw her coming Lalna rubbed even harder, making her voice go even higher. When she finished Lalna sat up, watching Zoeya’s breasts rise and fall whilst she got her breath back, caressing her thigh gently.

“Did I make up for it?” he asked smirking. Zoeya pouted, playing disappointed.

“No I’m sorry, we’ll have to do it all over again,” she said breaking into a hysterical giggle on the last word. Lalna laughed and crawled up beside her.

“Some other time, now I’m far too tired. Maybe after breakfast,” he said smirking, blowing out the candles before pulling the blanket over them.

 Zoeya curled up against him and they both fell asleep in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks again to [Myra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myranium/) for proofreading.


End file.
